


No, it's a hickey

by poly_pr1nce



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, jack gets punched, nsfw implied, reference to drake, reference to nicky's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: The Foxes have an away game, but to get there they pass through an area which looks very similiar to where Luther and Maria live; after the game, Neil gives the press a present tied in a bow.





	No, it's a hickey

It was Friday night in October to of course that meant another game, an away one this time.  
The night before, Neil and Andrew had been making out, Andrew asking a quiet “Yes or no?” before kissing and biting at Neil’s neck upon his consent.  
That morning, the Foxes had all noticed it in morning gym but they didn’t have death wishes so none of them mentioned it. The Freshmen tried to but shut up when they got glared at by Allison and Dan.  
On the bus, Nicky had made a not-so-vague comment about hickeys and how hard they can be to cover up and how he wishes Erik was there to give him some - he shut up when Erik skype-called though. But of he didn’t shut up for long; instead, he stood and sat down on the edge of the seat next to neil and Andrew.  
“Say hi to Erik you two!” he said. As he did, he grabbed Neil’s head and pulled it to the side, showing off the not-concealed mark.  
Andrew almost lunged at him and gave him a death glare before returning to his position of being curled up in the corner of the seat with his head against the window.  
“I don’t have a death wish,” Erik said, “so I’m just gonna say ‘nice hair, Neil’.”  
Neil smiled.  
“Hey Erik,” he said.  
“Move up,” Nicky decided. But Neil shook his head.  
“Go sit on your own seat.”  
“But I wanna sit with you guys,” Nicky whined. “And there’s room if you budge up closer to your boyfriend.”  
“I can’t,” Neil said. When Nicky went to protest again, Neil gestured to Andrew, who hadn’t moved. “Andrew can I move closer?” he asked.  
“No,” Andrew replied flatly.  
Nicky pouted, but before he could say anything, one of the freshmen shouted out “Where are we?”  
“I thought we were in Colombia?”  
“Of course we’re not in Colombia idiot - that’s the wrong way.”  
Frowning, Neil and Nicky looked at each other before looking out the window. After a few seconds, they both paled.  
They weren’t in Colombia, but the scene outside was far too familiar for comfort.  
Rows of houses with fences and drives passed by them as they drove. The road and houses were all too familiar.  
“Coach?” Nicky called, voice shaking and visibly less energetic. A lot of the Foxes turned to look at him. “Why are we going this way?”  
“It’s a shortcut," Abby replied as they went around a corner.  
At Neil’s side, Andrew curled in on himself more. Neil felt sick. Even though he knew it wasn’t the same place, it looked far too similar for comfort.  
"What is it?” Dan asked, looking at Nicky. Of course she didn’t look at Andrew - she probably didn’t notice how upset he was getting.  
“It just looks like somewhere in Colombia,” Nicky replied quietly.  
“It does?” Allison asked, looking out the window. “I thought Colombia was fun?”  
“Nicky?” Dan asked, concerned.  
Now all the Foxes were looking at him.  
“It just looks like the street my parents live in,” the tall man replied quietly, eyes fixed on his younger cousin who was perfectly still and curled up in a tight ball.  
“Shit,” Allison deadpanned.  
“Oh Nicky,” Abby said, turning around to look at him. Except she knew to look at the three of them - and Aaron and Kevin who were in the seats in front. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think…” she trailed off. In the drivers seat, Wymack sighed.  
“It’s only for another few turns, boys.”  
Nicky nodded, solemnly returning to his seat, Erik speaking quiet German to him.  
“Hey,” Jack said. “Have any of you guys heard Drake’s new song?”  
Matt punched him.  
Neil hardly noticed any of that though; all he notices was how stressed andrew was getting the longer they were on this street.  
“Coach,” he called, “any chance you can drive any faster?”  
Five minutes later, they were on an open and busy street, lined with shops instead.  
“'Drew?” Neil asked quietly.  
It took a while, but slowly Andrew turned to him.  
“Talk,” he said.  
And so Neil talked.

..  
He talked until they got to the stadium.  
In the locker room, he changed his shirt in a separate room, walking out and fixing the rest of his gear with the others.  
None mentioned the very obvious mark on his neck.  
“Minyard!” Coach called at lineup.  
Andrew turned.  
“Zero,” Wymack said. Andrew nodded stiffly.

…

The Foxes won, 7-0.  
This time, it was Neil’s turn to go with Dan on press duty.  
“Only because Kevin’s voice is sore,” Wymack had sighed. Nicky had volunteered to supervise, and so stood behind Neil and Dan in the press corner.  
On his way over, Neil had removed his helmet and neck brace.  
The reporters hounded them both, asking the typical questions; how they felt about the win, what they thought of the other team. And then:  
“So is that mark on your neck from a nasty bump in practice, Neil?” one of the reporters asked.  
Neil frowned, brow creasing in confusion.  
“No,” he said. “It’s a hicky.”  
Dan grinned. Behind him, he heard Nicky scream delightedly.  
“No further questions,” Dan quickly said before she and both boys made their way into the foyer and changing rooms.  
“How are the press?” Wymack asked wearily, taking in their expressions; Dan’s grin, Nicky’s ear-to-ear grin and bounce in his step, and Neil’s vaguely confused frown.  
“Neil told them flat out the mark on his neck is a hicky not a bruise!” Nicky sang.  
Wymack groaned.  
Nicky grinned the entire way home. Neil sat with Andrew, who said nothing but was thankfully more relaxed than he had been on the drive down.

When they got back, the pair went off to their room, ignoring Nicky’s kissy noises from the main room.

And if Neil had a few more marks the next day, no one mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate hurting Nicky like this... but at least Neil cheered him up with that comment, right? Also, Erik is amazing with the twins and no one will change my mind.


End file.
